It Takes Two to Tango
by Obsessinator
Summary: Non-lovey dovey America and England fanfic. American Revolution era. See how Alfred really feels, behind his actions.
1. Prologue

I love my brother. I really do. Everybody says I don't, but if they were in the position I was in, wouldn't they do the same? I answer to my people. As much as it hurts me, that's my first priority. Nothing else can come up, and nothing else can block me from doing my duty. I'm not a person. I'm a nation made of many people.

If only we had been born differently. If only we were like the Italies, born to be together, work in unity to create a greater good. Why did I have to have this life, away from the one I care about so much? How dearly I want to be back to the way we were, my older brother who I knew always loved me and somebody I could look up to. Somebody I could always be certain would be there for me, to ease any doubt or uncertainty I would have.

Some people say it was my choice to leave. They say it was me who hurt him. It's my fault that I have this hurt, and that I've hurt him.

It takes two to tango, doesn't it?

* * *

OK! Will or will not finish this one, this is just the prologue. I'm tired of all the EnglandXAmerica in love stuff. We really need a brotherly love thing here! And in the show, America just didn't care. I lol'd. There has to be WAYYY more. They both can't be bitter ot ignorant about the whole thing! I don't know if i'll have the time, energy, or ideas to finish, but we'll see!

OH MY GOD I just realized what a jerk I was! I swear to myself "I'll be sure to thank her in my next chapter" but I keep forgetting. :(:(

Better late than never I suppose! A TON of thanks to aoi-akai, for pushing me to write new chapters and giving me great ideas! Again sorry for the late thanks, but anyways, you're awesome! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

"Will you just shut up and get to the point already?" Arthur's eyebrows lifted in question, but his expression was serious and bored.

Again, we were in another conference room, me of course leading the topic and shooting ideas. I was getting very hyped up and optimistic until Arthur interrupted.

I've grown to know that face for too long. I almost smiled when I remembered how annoyed I got Arthur when I was little. In the end I'd just relent and laugh. He'd always laugh along.

Does he remember the times when we did that? If I laughed now, would he laugh along? No, he'd probably look at me like I was an idiot and change the subject hurridly, just like any other time the awkwardness came up.

Everyone was staring at me. Uh oh. I was taking too long to finish.

"Shut up, England. You're just jealous~"

His face reddened. It was actually kind of funny, how annoyed he was. Did he really think I was that ignorant? I try to make the best out of the past and present, comparing the two and laughing at them. Old Arthur would have laughed and said I was right, then just pick me up and talk about how one day I would be a great nation...

"Why would I be jealous of a bloody bratty li-"

"AANYWAAAAAAAYS..." Anybody else would see my interruption as a childish way to change the subject. Really, I just didn't want England to hurt me anymore. No matter how much I tell myself he doesn't mean it, I can't help but imagine MY Arthur saying that.

And another day goes by, with my silent longing for the past simple happiness we had, hidden under my shield of immaturity.

"AAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUURRRR!" Alfred ran screaming into the house, door slamming shut behind him loudly. I quickly stood up from my desk and shot around the corner. His little arms reached towards me as I bent down to scoop him up in exact syncronyzation.

"Shhhh, shhhh. It's alright Alfred." I rocked him back and forth, petting the top of his head as his head buried in my shoulder. "What happened?"

He sniffled a little before lifting up his head to speak. "I fell off the horse again."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I could imagine him, his tiny arms grabbing at the saddle, and his tiny legs jumping up. Poor horse probably ran off in fright, leaving Alfred behind. Of course this has happened before. The sight is hilarious.

"I-It's NOT funny!" His face turned a deep shade of red, which only made me laugh harder. He pushed further away. "That horse hates me! I'll never be able to ride!" His voice cracked at the last word and crossed his arms. He looked away so I couldn't see his face. I immediately snatched him up and swung him towards my office.

"Oh, Alfred. You'll be able to ride, you trust me on this one." I sat him down on the seat opposite of my desk and handed him my hankie. I sat down behind my desk and looked at him. "You know why?"

He looked up and a grin spread across his face. He knew what I was going to say.

I leaned over closer over the desk. "Because one day you're going to be able to do anything you want. One day, you'll be a great nation."

The giggle that follows whenever I say that is how I probably will remember him for as long as I live.

He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. How could he not? After what I did to him.

I groan and roll over in bed. Not this again... How many times do I have to tell myself it's not just my fault? Whatever... I have more important things to tend to. I'll have time for moping later.

"Good morning Mister America!" Lithuania turned around and greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

Horrible. I smiled brightly though. "Awesome! It was great. I'm ready for the day."

He smiled and motioned to the coffeemaker. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks; I'll eat out, k?"

"No problem. Be sure to put on your coat, America. It's cold out."

"I will, thanks Lithuania."

I realized something as I walked through the door. A servant will care for you so long as he's paid. A brother will care for you no matter what.

Does that mean he still cares for me?


End file.
